As shown in FIG. 3, typical spherical roller bearings 100 include an inner ring member 112 have a cylindrical inside diameter surface extending through and an exterior surface consisting of two spherical shaped bearing surfaces 114A and 114B, positioned inside a one piece outer ring 116 having an inside diameter surface of two spherical shaped bearing surfaces 118A and 118B and a cylindrical outside diameter surface. Affixed between the inner ring 112 and the outer ring 116 are two rows of a plurality of spherically shaped rollers 120A and 120B equally spaced and guided by a centrally located cage member 122. It is difficult in some mechanical applications utilizing such prior art spherical roller bearings, to precisely control the axial looseness between the inner ring 112 the outer ring 116 and the plurality of rollers 120A and 120B. Thus operating efficiency cannot be precisely optimized.
In the bearing industry, the geometry of the Tapered Roller Bearings is standardized by American Bearing Manufacturers Association (AMBA) standard.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to provide a bearing that has the capability of more precisely establishing axial clearance therein.